Entre posibles líneas
by AzurraDeGonret
Summary: Ray y Emma, junto con un grupo de niños deciden aventurarse para el rescate de la familia que se quedó en Grace Field y posteriormente fue dividida. Después ver como cambio Norman, Ray no piensa ignorar más sus sentimientos por Emma. [En esta historia los niños de 12 escaparon a los 16 años, los de 7 a los 13, actualmente tienen 18 y 15, el resto permanece igual] [RayxEmmaxNorman]


**Disclaimer: The promised neverland y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Estas historias suceden después del capítulo 137 del manga por lo que podrían contener spoilers.**

El demonio venía justo detrás de ella tal como lo había planeado, logró separarlo del grupo y corría en dirección contraria al viento.

El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve lo cual era más difícil para ella mover los pies. Se encontraban en una zona inexplorada y sin darse cuenta llego a lo que parecía un llano, se detuvo por un momento para pensar y tomar un ligero respiro, tenía copos de nieve en su cabello anaranjado, sus mejillas se iban poniendo cada vez más rosadas y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro hasta deslizarse por su cuello. Si seguía adelante no tendría de otra más que correr aunque la nieve en el suelo era más ligera ahora, si tomaba la orilla por los arboles, podría irse escondiendo, eso era, volteo a sus lados para comenzar a correr hacia el norte, sin embargo algo la tomo por sorpresa de su pierna derecha y fue arrastrada hasta el centro de lo que creía era un llano, el cuál resultó ser un lago congelado. El hielo era lo suficientemente grueso para evitar que su peso lo rompiera. Se fijo en aquello que la había capturado parecía una trampa para caza antigua, tomó una punta de flecha y alcanzó a romper la cuerda cuando de pronto volteo atrás de ella y ahí estaba a unos centímetros, el demonio la había alcanzado sin que lograra sentir su presencia, intento sacar su arco pero justo cuando estaba dispuesta a disparar el demonio había clavado una de sus garras en su estomago . Soltó la flecha y dio justo en el ojo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el demonio había muerto, pero ella sabía que si no era atendida en ese momento se desangraría, cubrió su herida con las manos y la apretó aferrándose a la idea de vivir. Cuando un sonido volvió a espantarla. El hielo comenzó a cuartearse justo donde había caído el demonio.

De repente cayeron. El hielo se rompió, el agua era helada, su cuerpo caía lentamente a lo profundo sin nada que pudiera hacer, mientras que el cadáver del demonio caía más rápido. sus extremidades estaban tiesas sosteniendo su herida, había sido tan rápido que no pudo alcanzar a tomar mucho aire, alzó la mirada y sus ojos solo podían ver como el orificio por donde entraba la única fuente de luz se alejaba. Dos imágenes aparecieron frente a ella extendiendo su mano con sus rostros preocupados, eran Ray y Norman, parecía estarlo soñando, sus brazos flotaban y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba trato de alcanzarlos y sujetar sus manos, sin embargo, el dolor era insoportable, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se perdían en la oscuridad del lago, mientras su sangre iba tiñendo el agua de un rojo carmesí .

Su mano derecha cayó al mismo tiempo que la figura de Norman se disolvía, cerro los ojos para darse por vencida cuando sintió el apretón de su mano izquierda, que, a pesar de la temperatura a su alrededor, pudo detectar ese cálido tacto, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y sabía que iba a estar bien, pues frente a ella se encontraba él, ya la tenía entre sus brazos y comenzó a nadar hacía la luz.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie varias manos los ayudaron a salir. Emma solo pudo abrir los ojos unos instantes y ahí estaba él, observándola, preocupado, empapado, su cabello y su rostro goteaban y se podía apreciar su respiración en el frío, quedándose sin fuerzas, Emma emitió una pequeña sonrisa y sus labios ya blancos solo pudieron pronunciar su nombre,

"Ray" Quedando inconsciente después de su último aliento.

**Gracias por leerme chicas y chicos, estoy comenzando con unas pequeñas ideas que planeo convertir en comics por lo que sí están interesados háganmelo saber en los comentarios y les compartiré bocetos que he hecho. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
